Unfinished Business
by Lunar Ember
Summary: .ON INDEFINITE HOLD. Chizuru's parents are demanding to meet Kenji's. Er... that would pose as a problem now, wouldn't it?


**Author's Note:**

OKAAAAAAAAY! Since I've had a little too much angst from writing "Without Her", I think I deserve a bit of a cheery break. Don't get me wrong – I _am_ going to finish WH, but I've been so itching to write something based on Rurouni Kenshin. I haven't done so in a pretty long timeand I think I've lost the touch for it -- now I need to renew my connection with my inner rurouni.

And so here it is – a fanfic in which I'll just be going with the flow. This is one of two ideas that I have dancing like little demons around my head. I kinda have the jist of it, but I have absolutely NO idea how it'll go. Yes, my dear readers. That is dangerous. Very dangerous indeed.

A LOT of IMPOSSIBLE THINGS are gonna be happening here, and I think there will be MAJOR OCness, so be warned.

Timeline: after Seisouhen. Political issues: Nada.

I love Rurouni Kenshin. I think it's one of the best series in the world. Let's just all hope and pray that this fanfic will go well – for my health's sake, that is.

Please pardon the typos and whatever grammatical errors I might've missed. Comments will be graciously accepted but please don't flame and/or kill me!

(I could already hear rabid RK fans growling at my door. Crap.)

**Disclaimer: **_Rurouni Kenshin Meiji Kenkaku Romantan_ was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki, owned by him and some other related parties. Kenshin is not mine, was never mine and will never be mine and no matter how hard I try I can't ever, ever take him home with me.

* * *

RavenMoon Presents

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

**Unfinished Business **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Himura Kenji was a man in love. He was also a man in trouble. 

Future-in-law trouble, that is. He had, for a long time now, wanted to propose to Chizuru, but he nevercould get the chance to do so since her parents seemed to have something against him from the moment he mentioned his lineage –

"_You are the son of Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru?"_

"_Yes, sir. I – "_

"_Wife, have you ever heard of these people?"_

"_The neighbors only mentioned that the man was a wanderer, while the woman ran a dojo by herself and took him in."_

"_A woman running a dojo? Alone with a man before marriage?! How utterly improper!"_

Something in Kenji snapped at that. Armed with his mother's fiery temper and his father's piercing gaze, he stood up and said that even if he had misunderstood Kaoru almost as much as he had despised Kenshin, he would never tolerate any insults thrown at his family.

Then he walked out of the room, and that was that.

He later heard from Chizuru that she was forbidden to see him, but then she wasn't the kind of girl that prohibitions could easily stop.

She told him that her parents had always been mean to all those who tried courting her. They would always find something wrong about every man, and they would always manage to scare every suitor away. It was only Kenji who had resisted them, only Kenji that had intimidated them, and – she added softly, even shyly – it was only Kenji that their daughter truly loved. That was why her parents forbade even the mere mention of his name in the house.

But Chizuru being Chizuru, she yet again defied them, until one day her father finally snapped.

"_Oh fine then, you spoiled young woman! I shall give that lowly boy of yours_ _another chance to face me if and ONLY IF I meet his parents."_

"_His parents?! Would an uncle do or –_

"_His PARENTS."_

"_But Otousan they're – "_

"_No excuses. Now GO."_

And that was what brought the young man to the sit on the dojo floor, biting the skin off his lower lip in utter consternation.

"How in Hotoke-sama's name am I ever gonna do THAT?!"

"I don't know," Chizuru said, shaking her head. "We've only moved here shortly after both of your parents passed away, and 'Tousan and 'Kaasan don't mingle enough to truly know the people around them so..."

"But that wasmore thantwo years ago! Wouldn't they at least know that I don't have parents anymore?!"

"Apparently not."

The young man clucked his tongue in annoyance and evilly stared at the innocent floorboards. Why was the world being sounfair to him? He had been but a boy when helearned how to carry the burden of living in the shadow of a forgotten hero who just happened to be his father --and nowhe did not even want ammends for his lost childhood. Now he just wanted to be happy and to make the woman that he loved happy. Was thattoo much to ask?

"Ano, Kenji-kun…?"

"WHAT?"

"…I -- I'm sorry."

It came out likea kitten'ssoft mew, and he knew at once that he had unwittingly hurther.

"Oh no, Chizuru, no," he said, reaching out to hold her hand. "I'm not mad at you at all! It's just that your parents ask the impossible – "

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize. I'll do my best, okay? I'll figure something out, you'll see."

"But – "

"No buts. I WILL find a way."

When Chizuru gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he knew that he would definitely scour ever nook and cranny of the Afterlife for his parents, just to see her forever wear it. He didn't know how he was going to manage such a feat yet, but he knew he had to pull it off. Or at leastpull_something_ off.

Little did he know that he really wouldn't have to.

* * *

"—NEXT! Okay what's this, lady?" 

"A special appeal. Yukishiro-san already endorsed it."

"I can see two names here – where's your companion?"

"He's in the assessment line."

"Well I think you better get your assessment done first. And next time, try that other line – you guys aren't under my jurisdiction."

"But that man pointed us to you and – "

"— NEXT!"

"Ugh. I hate red-tapism."

* * *

**_Coming soon!_**

_Part 1: Don't Mess With The 'Rents_


End file.
